Over sixty different companies in the U.S. produce medical devices that detect arrhythmias from ECGs. Nearly all these companies develop their own software in house. The cost of this redundant software development is a major contributor to the over $800 million that is spent each year for these devices. Additionally, this redundant software development results in significant quality variation for devices produced by different companies. We will develop a suite of arrhythmia detection software that we will make available in source code form. We will develop this software to be highly modular, allowing easy modification. We will encourage users of this software to contribute improvements. The availability of open source software for arrhythmia detection will lower industry wide software development costs, lowering the cost of these medical devices to the healthcare system, and improve overall market quality of these devices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: It is our intention to make our software available at little or no charge. We will generate income for our company through consulting and software development contracts related to our open source software.